Things To Do In Tel Aviv When You're Dead
"Mother fucker!" The girl cursed, first in English, then in Russian, Greek, Mandarin and Zulu. She turned on the body, and promptly fell flat on her bottom, unused to walking high heels. With another round of curses, the girl yanked off her shoes, and chucked them further into the alley. "Whatever happened to girls wearing sensible, comfortable shoes! Or…" She glanced down at herself. "Clothes." She bent down over the male body, running her hands swiftly over him. Damn this man! He would have to go and wreck a body that had actually been useful! Now they'd have to go through the trouble of planting someone else in MC&D. Of course, the douche nozzle had stolen Brights phone, and his wallet too. Brights brow creased in puzzlement, as he tried to work out why Kilroy hadn't taken 963. Should have been an easy jump. It didn't matter. This girl had a cell phone of her own, which should do well enough. Now to remember the number… Ah Yes. The girl struts out of the dark alley, dialing into her cell phone. She finds herself held back by a small group of men, with nearly identical sneers on their faces. She attempts to pass by but is stopped by a hand to her chest. "Excuse me gentlemen, I must be passing on." "Hey no, hunny, we wanna chat with a girl who likes to hang out in dark alleys! We think we can have good time, yes?" The man chuckles to his friends, his gold tooth glinting in the light from a street lamp. Bright sighs heavily, and shakes his head. And then slams his open palm into the mans nose, driving shards of bone up and into his brain. Even as Bright slams with his good hand, his left hand is at his top, pulling it down to reveal his new and rather impressive mammarys. Any distraction in a fight- _____________________________________________________________________________________ Not 15 minutes later, Bright walks away from the downed and groaning boys, wearing a new leather jacket to cover his body. His new wallet is stuffed with cash, and he seems a little happier to have taken out his anger on others. But he still has a phone call to make. It rings twice, and he hangs up. He calls back again, lets it ring once, then hangs up. He calls one final time, waits for the third ring, then presses pound, six, five, six. He waits for the sound of the phone picking up, and then starts to talk. "This is Bright. Nine One Seven, Tee Jay, EmBee, Jay Bee, Tea Bee. We got a problem Cowboy." "By the sound of your voice, I'm guessing you've lost Barnes?" "Worse." Bright glances over his shoulder. "I've lost Kilroy too. Bastard even stole my cell-" Bright stops, a slow grin coming over his features. "I'll call you back. Got to pass on a message to the bastard." "Go ahead. We've got a pick up heading your way, be at the usual spot in half an hour." Bright calls his old phone, and waits for a pick up. He doesn't even bother letting Kilroy speak. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work. You have once chance for your daughter to live, old bean, and it lies with the Foundation. You come to us on your own, we might let you live, might let you help her. You don't… Well, you should know by now, there are no happy endings."